Sonic and Shadow
by Watashi no Kakumei
Summary: Sonic remembers that black hedgehog...


Sonic and Shadow  
  
By Izzy_the_Warrioress  
  
  
NOTES:  
  
This is fanfic. I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or the video games mentioned. (Duh.) I mean, I'd like to own Sonic, (what girl wouldn't?) but I don't, so that's that.  
This is slash. As in, male/male relationship. It's not supposed to portray how the characters ~are~. It's just a "what if?" type of thing. If you find this insulting, don't read it.  
Also, Sonic is not exactly acting like himself. I mean, who is himself at one in the morning? (Uh, himself or herself, but herself doesn't exactly apply to Sonic.)  
It's not very funny, unless you find all slash funny.  
  
The full moon caressed his pillow with silvery light, illuminating the off blue of his spikes. he slept there, peacefully; like a log, really. "Shnnk...shnnnk!" That is, a noisy, drooling log.  
  
The wind picked up outside, seeming to chuckle at him. Sonic had left his window open a crack; the wind tiptoed in, drying the spittle on his cheek.  
  
The blue hog woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. What a dream! It had almost seemed real... He shivered. Not really because of the dream; he was ~cold.~ With a yawn and a blinking of his (very large) eyes, he got up to close it.  
  
But the hedgehog could not sleep. "It's that damn dream again," he thought. "Part of me wishes it would go away. But... the other part..."  
  
He sighed. Sonic had only known that fake hedgehog for so long, but he   
still tormented his dreams. Remember... remember when it had first started, when he had first met the strange Shadow the Hedgehog? Sonic had hated him at first, as could be expected. After all, Shadow had framed him. And shadow had tried to take over the world. it was only luck that had stopped him. Even he, Sonic, did not really understand quite how he had stopped him.* Sonic didn't really understand how all ~this~ had happened, either.  
  
But feelings changed. Shadow, if unwillingly, had shown Sonic a new skill: Chaos Control. Sonic had shown Shadow a new skill, too. Super Sonic.  
  
He shook his head. The sharing of the transformation, perhaps, was the beginning of it all. Sonic had never shared the Super Sonic capability with anyone. Sure, Tails and Knuckles had at one time been able to do it,** but he had never ~shared~ the transformation. ~That~ seemed to be something special.  
  
No, no, that wasn't the beginning. That second fight, maybe? He couldn't help but admire Shadow's speed. It was so much like his own. And the fact that Shadow had spared Sonic, when Shadow had won the battle. Sonic had been unconscious, but... Wait, how had that happened? That was one of the particularly confusing parts. Had he won, or had Shadow? He didn't know, but the image of poor Shadow helpless on the ground had more than shaken him up. ***  
  
"We didn't share much, did we, Shadow?" Sonic thought. "Only fighting. But what we did share... like the fighting of the Biolizard, that experience I'll always treasure."  
  
The Biolizard. Shadow had helped to destroy the evil beast and save the world he had once wanted to end. Perhaps... perhaps that was it. Shadow himself had changed.  
  
Then Sonic remembered the other part: Shadow's demise. Shadow, the heroic hedgehog who had saved the world, died in the process. Maybe he could have done something to save him. Maybe, if he'd seen him falling, he could have done ~something~. He ~should~ have. But he hadn't. And now Shadow was dead.  
  
Of course, there couldn't have been anything between them. There is no way Shadow could have shared his feelings. Shadow was even an android, wasn't he? Or something? He didn't know. But Sonic couldn't help but wonder... and wish...  
  
Sigh. He always thought like this in the middle of the night. In the   
morning, he could act as careless and reckless as ever. But now, he should try to get some sleep. He closed his eyes.  
  
"How've you been, Sonic?" said the Wind. "Ha ha. You're quite the hedgehog, sleeping there, drooling, without a care in the world. I suppose you couldn't know how I feel. I suppose you couldn't have returned the feelings I feel for you. Still, I wish I had gotten to know you better. Now we'll never see each other again." A pause. "Yes, Sonic, you're quite the hedgehog." Then, with a chuckle, the voice added, "Faker." He bent down to kiss the blue one's cheek.  
  
Sonic lifted a glove to his face, but he did not wake.  
  
If he had, he wouldn't have seen anything. Shadow the Hedgehog was long gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
* I mean, what really ~did~ happen? Did Tails defeat Robotnik or did Robotnik beat Tails? Was the Eclipse Cannon destroyed or is it still there? Who knows?  
** Sonic 3 and Knuckles. In Sonic 2 and 3, Tails can't become Super Tails. But if you have Sonic 3 and Knuckles (Sonic and Knuckles, I believe, was not made by Sonic Team), Tails can become Super Tails. Knuckles in Sonic 2 and Knuckles, Sonic and Knuckles, and Sonic 3 and Knuckles can be Super Knuckles (and Hyper Knuckles).  
*** Well, how would ~you~ have written it?  
  
By the way, don't mind the ~ thingies. If I'd had italics, I'd use that.  
I wrote the rough draft at 11 pm and the final draft at 7 am or so, so it's not very good. Oh well. I tried. ;-) 


End file.
